beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CygnusDiamond
Archives *Archive 1 IRC If you have time, please go to IRC chat. We have things to discuss about the Wiki. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 18:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Blog, Read, Now, Please? Read...This...Now...Please :D. Thanks :P [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 16:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Do u want to chat?HazeShot 22:54, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Check it out! :D Check out my user page. I created a template for use in admin userspaces. Take a look and if you like it then add it to your space. It's got links to every admin on it. Enjoy :) [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 16:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like it! Hoping the others will too. Want me to add it to your User and Talk pages? [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 16:12, June 2, 2011 (UTC) There you go :) If it plays up just tell me and I'll fix it :) --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 16:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Woop woop! By the way, Nice picture of Jaden Yuki :P I'm a GX fan too! That's a season 4 picture, right? [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 16:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I made the template a main template page for simplicity and easy editing to all pages. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 16:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully it's ironed out now. Enjoy :) [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 16:59, June 2, 2011 (UTC) He was some dude by the name of hivama something and was a spam user. Somehow he made a new account with a new IP. He is a vandlising spam users. I Walk a Lonely Road. 19:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Check the main page, they stole our descriptions and EVERYTHING. Report them to staff and have them shut down. I reported them to Wendy, but nothing happened. I guess she didn't see the message or something. You try your luck. I Walk a Lonely Road. 19:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ... of course he will... I reported the Wiki anyways. I Walk a Lonely Road. 19:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I Walk a Lonely Road. 19:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) You want me to add color to your signature? I can give you the tag and you can copy/paste in the box. Tell me what colors and your email to email you and I'll have it done if you want me to. I Walk a Lonely Road. 19:48, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I Walk a Lonely Road. 20:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I really have to say thanks for the help with the original series, making special attacks and ill be sure to follow your lead. From Desboy96 If you want to talk with me, come here here. IRC Wanna chat? Me and Ed are there. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 23:34, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Youtube You're Ultimatrix505!?!?!?!??!! OMG! Wow! I'm jealous! I'm like, a mega fan but I didn't know it was you! :O I subbed and added :D [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:12, June 13, 2011 (UTC) come and irc chat with me and ed from Desboy96 Well What do you mean. Users who want to work on the newspaper are encouraged to do so. The first issue is due by July 1st, what don't you get? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey Tripod1 wanna chat? LikeGames and I are there. Darkus and Manaphy may show. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 17:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm in it with Infinity Pyrus but it's playing up. Go IRC? [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 23:14, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Please read this. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 14:29, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Tripod; I'm sorry to hear about the news. Des just told me :( If there's anything I can do, Let me know. I'll do it. Even if it means jumping off of Mount Everest :P Speak to you soon! [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 18:25, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Urgent news! 4D now has a dub name! Cick here for the blog --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 13:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin Meeting Just a reminder about the Admin Meeting. It's on Saturday 3rd September at 12:00pm PST (Midday). All Admins are expected to be there, if there is a problem, Talk to me or DranzerX13. And yes, this is a auto-message from my bot :P --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Question How do you follow pages. Eandeavor3 14:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Read it here. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 20:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC)